A Strange Sorcerer
by aSecondStory
Summary: A one shot based around the premise of what if two Strange worlds collided and Max had the potential to become a sorcerer. What type of situation would this be.


_You know what song to listen to while reading this. Spanish Sahara eh. Wrote this after seeing Dr. Strange and seeing the similarities. Its also my new obsession and I need more of a fix of this crossover so y'all others should join in to! R &R Please!_

The day was almost over, fading into soft twilight. The bright yellow glow of the sun diffusing into oranges and purples as it fell into the sea. The American flag waved lazily at the entrance to cemetery in the small evening breeze. The North West air beginning to chill as October moved slowly past. On all sides were large trees, all rustling in the wind sounding eerily like whispers. Whispers of voices that have been haunting the dreams of Max Caulfield.

"You could have saved me" 

"You killed us"

"Why didn't you figure it out sooner?"

"No Chloe" Max sobbed tearlessly. It felt like she had cried out her supply of tears over the past few days since the final rewind. But Chloe made her choice and Max would do nothing less than honour it. But despite any rationalization it hurt immensely. Even in others didn't understand what was going on. She had experienced five extra days that had never happened. It was why she was curled up in a ball in front of the grave belonging to her best friend that was filled with hopes and dreams. There would be no relationship moving forward. There would be no more mix tapes, pirates or late night shenanigans.

David had already taken Joyce home a few hours ago. Poor Joyce was a mess. Despite any arguments and difficulties she had with her daughter she truly loved Chloe. And now she she had lost her too. It would be awhile before she would be alright again. David was going to take care of her. But he was kicking himself too. This was exactly what he had been working to to prevent and it happened under his nose.

Kate and Warren tried to be there for her but they couldn't understand what had happened. They knew they were missing some large piece of information. She was distancing herself from this place of pain, Arcadia Bay. As it stood she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue with photography anyways. It seemed to be at the root of this pain, the quest for the ultimate shot. Was Jefferson always mad or did his quest just turn him that way? What would happen if she took that route, would she end up the same way.

Twilight turned into dusk then faded away into night as Max layed on the cold ground mourning and contemplating. In the background she could hear the sound of the wildlife running around, somewhere closer to town she could hear a train whistle as it pulled through, bringing different memories to the forefront.

She thought about the second time she saved Chloe's life in the original timeline. She had been in such a panic and it took several tries to figure out what to do. Every time it didn't work she was worried she would be able to reverse and stop it from happening. She also still had nightmares from that. She never told Chloe about it but time could be so uncaring, despite her seeming control time did not stop just because someone died, so the first time she did not figure it out she was treated to the sight of Chloe getting smashed into by the train. She quickly learnt to look away but Max would never forget the sight of Chloe getting mangled by the train.

These thoughts led her to her powers. She was terrified of them now and was unsure if they still remained or if she was free of them. Turning over onto her back Max stretched out raising her hands above her face to look at it.

"What you say Chloe? Go for it? Should I try it again?" Max wondered aloud to the cold and silent grave. It didn't matter though that the cemetery was quite, she knew what Chloe would say, she could hear it in heard as clear as if the blue haired girl was laying with her and whispering into her ear. _Hella yeah Supermax! Now get that bony ass in gear and be fucking awesome._ "Alright alright" _Way to go Max, keep up the talking to yourself, now they really will drag you into the shrinks office, bleugh._

Putting her thoughts aside Max raised her hand above her and concentrated on activating her powers. For a moment nothing happened and she was about to breath out when a misty green glow sparked around her hand and time stopped until she released it.

"Fuck" She said aloud. It was still there though now there was a weird green glow accompanying the activation, she wondered what it was. _I should probably do some research again before I use anything again. I really really don't want to find out that this was my fault._

She lay on the ground for a while longer just thinking and doing nothing but being close to Chloe when a buzzing made her aware of the outside world once again. _It's a message from Kate asking where I am and if I need anything. She really is so nice and caring, It's nice to see her like this again. Don't worry Kate, Max is headed back to Blackhell._ Max stood up and brushed off the grass on her clothing. She moved over to the stone decorating the grave of her best friend and gave it a hug then gently kissed the cold stone, "I will always remember and love you Chloe. See you tomorrow." As started walking back to the entrance of the cemetery Max took out her phone and replied to Kate letting her know she was on her way back.

As she turned down the path and walked up to the entrance her eyes focused on a very odd figure standing just outside the entrance. _Is that man floating? And what is with that clothing? Sure I may not not be obsessed but looks like blue monks clothing and is that a red cape? Who is he and what is he doing here?_

The man was tracking her as she neared and he was indeed was handsome for an older man, in shape with blue eyes, brown hair and a goatee. _Maybe if just ignore him and pretend he doesnt exist nothing will happen? Yeah right Max._ And she was right. As she passed by he turned and spoke to her.

"You are Max Caulfield correct?"

Max nodded nervously, _how does he know who I am_.

"Fascinating. Extremely powerful but obviously untrained. Stress maybe? Hmm I wonder." The man mused to himself as Max got more and more weirded out by this floating stranger. Despite that she caught what he was saying. He knew about what she could do.

"You know about what I can do" Max asked hesitantly?

"Oh yes, though, Perhaps I should introduce myself first." The man somehow stopped floating and lowered himself to the ground where he stuck out his hand for Max to shake. "Hello Max, my name is Steven Strange and I am the Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension."

 _He is fucking insane, it's another Jefferson, why is every attractive older guy crazy_. Max panicked mentally and refused to take his hand.

He saw the look that she gave him though and laughed gently. "Yes it does sound quite crazy but it's all true, I promise. Last week we had an incident where a large burst of magical energy was released. We were reporting boosts in power by all of our people but then we started registering huge amounts of temporal tampering and the universe trying to fix itself. Unfortunately we were not able to pinpoint where this was happening until the magical interference calmed down. But I am here now and caught up on the situation. You seem to have a very high affinity for temporal magic, that in combination of the power boost and an extremely high stress week resulted in your ability to bend time like you did. Sadly though the universe doesn't like events like that and was attempting to reassert the original or a close version of the timeline."

Max dropped to her knees in shock. "So it was my fault then everything."

Strange knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, "Far from it Max, It was a set of unfortunate circumstances that led to this happening in the first place but you handled it admirably and set everything pack in its proper place. Unfortunately there are a few things in this universe that cannot be stopped by anything. One of those is death and when it is someone's time to die there is little most of us can to do to stop it. But I came here for two reasons. One is already accomplished by you. But the other is something only you can help with." Max looked up curiously. "I would like to offer you a place within our organization. You are under no obligation to join or even stay if you so choose. However it will be a safe place where we can teach you to understand, control and use your magic. I will not lie to you and say that it will be easy, On the contrary it will be a long and very difficult but they pay off is immense. What do you think?" He looked expectantly at Max.

Max was silent for a moment thinking. _I really do not want to be here any more. I only came to Blackwell because Jefferson was here. Now he is gone and so is Chloe. I have no idea if I even want to continue with photography. If what Mr Strange said is true I can leave at any time, I might as well give it a chance. Especially if they can help me control this magic or whatever it is._ She looked up at this strange man. "Yes Mr Strange you can count me in."

He smiled. "Excellent you ready to go then? And please, Its Doctor." Doctor Strange turned to the side and began waving his hand in a circle. Immediately Max was in awe as an orange golden light appeared and began to swirl around before opening a large circle that reflected the image of a monastery on the other side. "Well then, let's go."

Max started to follow but paused for a moment and took out her phone to send a message. _Hey Kate, change of plans sorry about that. Talk to you later._ With that accomplished She followed the Sorcerer Supreme into the portal without a look back.

7 Years later

She had just arrived in Canada and found notice of a street festival and decided to go and see what it was about. This was her first time in Canada but over the past few years she had traveled all around the world. Max brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, a few years ago when she chose to get back into photography she decided to let it grow longer. She liked it but it somehow was constantly falling in front of her face. She was dressed in her traditional jeans and t shirt but now she wore a hooded cloak over everything. With her she had a small suitcase that contained and change of clothes and her equipment. A dslr with all of its lenses and an old fashioned polaroid. Today she was using the dslr to take photos of anything that seemed to be happy, smiling children, colourful booths, couples. Occasionally if she was happy with the photo she would approach the subject of the photo and show it to them, sometimes they asked for a copy, sometimes to delete it but usually they let her keep them. It was her goal to publish a book focusing on international expressions of happiness. She eventually decided to do the opposite of Jefferson and focus on positive images.

As she was approaching a young couple who she had just shot a photo of, cries of panic as fear came from the street behind her. Max turned around and saw a someone destroying property and causing mayhem. Off in the distance she could see Alpha Flight in the distance on their way over. Raising her hood to shadow her face Max opened her portal to deposit her suitcase in a safe place before running to join to the fight. As she ran off her sleeve fluttered up revealing a blue butterfly tattoo.

 _SO here you go. A nice little oneshot, Who knows maybe I'll come back and flesh this out more but for now I am happy with this. Let me know what you think! Tilll then take care all you Strangers!_

 _Nov13 2016_


End file.
